When Things Just Don't End Right
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: The kids of the Avengers mainly just do as told, but sometimes things just don't go well. This is one of those times. Hank stol my disclaimer for spare parts.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Things Just Don't End Well**_

_**Summary: The kids of the Avengers mainly just do as told, but sometimes things just don't go well. This is one of those times.**_

It was midnight when everyone was asleep, but a man was climbing through the window of Thor's bedroom and about an hour later, left. Torrun had been woken up about 2AM by a 12 year old boy with blonde hair about shoulder legnth and blue eyes, around him wrapped the shirt of her father's pajamas. Torrun wipped the sleep from her eyes and turned on the lights. After realizing the boy was also carrying her father's hammer Torrun jumped out of bed and ran to get Pepper or Tony, whose bedroom door was locked, so she ran to find Steve. Steve was standing in the middle of the yard mumbling something about Bucky, well it was the anniversary of the man's death. The only ones ready to listen was apparently the other kids. The rest of the adults were really drunk. A ralley of 6 kids were gathered in the foyer of the mansion, the only other girl of the group, walking back to bed, but the guys were waiting to hear just what Torrun had to say.

"Guys, my father has been turned into a kid our age and he's the only one who doesn't drink a lot around here," she announced.

There was a burst of laughter around her. Tired and annoyed, Torrun walked back upstairs to her bedroom. She slammed the door and fell on her bed not knowing what to do. If they didn't believe her, then in the morning they will regret not believing her. For the moment, the most important question was what to do about Thor. Well, from what she could remember, Pepper had hidden a bag of clothes in each Avengers' closet, just in case a scenario like this was to ever occur. Torrun rummaged around in her father's closet for about 20 minutes until she had found just what she was looking for, but it was on the top shelf.

"Hey, dad, can you give me a boost," Torrun asked.

Thor nodded his head and lifted his daughter so she could reach the brown paper bag marked 'emergency'. She dug through the bag and got the pair of pajamas made from material like the shirt that Thor had wrapped himself in. Torrun walked out of the room so Thor could dress himself. After about an hour, Torrun noticed the time was about 4AM, so she thought about it, and none of the adults were really competent of watching over the children at this point, so she looked through the table of contents in Pepper's protocol book for the title "If the Adults are too drunk to supervise the kids" and opened the book to page 215.


	2. Chapter 2

Torrun read what had been written on the page, turned around and addressed the small group of kids around her.

"Looks like we're taking a trip to Asgard," she announced.

Thor opened a portal, but the others had their doubts. The portal landed them on the Bifrost Bridge, just a few minutes away from Asgard. Thor was eager to get to Asgard and Torrun was excited to meet her relatives there. It wasn't long before the small group reaced Valhalla and were standing before Odin.

"Father, we have traveled here from Midgard, seeking your advice. Last night, Loki turned me into a 12 year old child," Thor explained.

"I'll give you the advice you seek if you do a task for me," Odin said.

"What would you like me to accomplish," Thor inquired.

"There is a man in Niflheim who is not to be dead. His arrangements have been made, you must pick him up. Hermod hath gone forth and given Hel the bargain," Odin explained.

"We will gladly go to Niflheim and get the man of which you speak," Thor responded.

With that, they were off on their perilous journey to Niflheim.


	3. Chapter 3

The small band of children rode through and past Midgard with little problems. It was when they were passing through Muspellheim, the wheel of the wagon broke and was not easily repaired. Thor was assisted by Torrun and James in putting a spare wheel on the axel. The incident cost the group 2 days of travel. Then they had to negotiate with the inhabitants to let them pass to the next world. After the inhabitants finally let the group out of Muspellheim, they made it to Niflheim.

It had taken them 2 or 3 days more to get to the citidel, where they would make the exchange with Hel, queen of the dead. Thor's eyes landed upon Hel and he immediately froze in his place. At this point Torrun was the only one brave enough to break the silence.

"We were sent her by Odin in order to make the exchange for the man who had been fated to live," Torrun explained.

"Never has such a young group been so brave as to make the journey here to Niflheim. Very well, take this man who had been fated to live," Hel said, almost admiring their courage.

The group left with the man. As soon as they left Niflheim, the man had been filled with a new life. It was several hours before he spoke.

"Who are you people," he asked.

They all answered one by one. They stopped and made camp on the Bifrost Bridge, that night. The next morning, the group started once again, headed for Asgard. They made it back and Odin forced Loki to turn Thor back into an adult. The group then headed back home with a new companion.


	4. Chapter 4

When the group arrived back on Earth, it was about 2PM. The portal had opened in Thor's room and the man looked around, clearly confused.

"Where am I," he had asked.

"You're in the Avengers mansion," James responded.

"What is your name," Aleron asked.

"I'm James Barnes, but I'm known best as Bucky," he responded.

James almost did a back flip. He knew Steve's birthday was today and Pepper was planning a party. James also knew Steve would be supprised to see Bucky, besides, it was a suprise party. Aleron ran down the stairs and told Pepper about the extra guest while James and Bucky made their plans to suprise Steve.

Several minutes later, Steve walked into the kitchen. Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, but Steve didn't react, he just sat down at the table. James knew this wasn't going to end well, unless he did something to brighten Steve's mood. James ran upstairs to Steve's room, where Bucky was hiding and tapped a rythm on the door. Bucky followed James into the kitchen. The introduction of another person in the room didn't phase Steve's mood at all. He didn't even turn to see who it was. Bucky was somewhat concerned by this, but James had a solution, so he tapped Bucky on the shoulder.

"He's getting up to leave, go tap him on the shoulder and each time he goes to move, move behind him," James whispered.

Bucky walked accross the room and played the game they used to when they were children. It had went on to the point that Steve had enough of the little game.

"James, stop it, I'm not in the mood for this," Steve yelled.

Bucky kept the game going a while longer. He could tell that his best friend was getting annoyed, but he hadn't payed any attention to who was playing the game. Bucky knew that he should have at least caught him by now, but it wasn't working, so it wasn't long before Steve was very angry.

"James, I thought I told you to stop," Steve yelled at the top of his lungs.

When he turned around once again, headed to his room, Bucky didn't move. Steve's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. He had thought that bucky was dead, he had no clue just how much trouble they went through to find him.

"I'm going crazy. Bucky is dead," Steve said aloud.

Bucky kneeled down and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Cap, snap out of it. You're not going crazy and I'm not dead," Bucky said as calmly as possible.

Steve wasn't sure how to react, he had thought bucky was dead long ago. Steve was fighting back tears, it was evident to Bucky, but not to anyone else. It wasn't long before he let go and started crying.

"You know at first, you weren't my hero, but you sure earned the position quickly," Bucky whispered.

"Before I became Captain America, you were my hero," Steve admitted before passing out.

The long weeks had taken their toll on Steve, he was after all, only human and hadn't had any sleep in weeks. They just left Steve until he woke up. The rest of the group left the room, except for James and Bucky, who was telling the young boy stories of World War 2.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Questions**_

It was a rainy night, Tony and Pepper had just finished tucking Aleron, Clint was sick, he hadn't been feeling well for a few weeks, Francis was getting ready for bed, Thor was fast asleep in his room, Torrun had been awake reading a Norse Mythology novel, the Hulk was watching Looney Toons on the TV downstairs, that left Janet to tuck her son in.

"Good night sweetie," Janet said, pulling the blanket up to her son's chin.

"Mommy, can I ask you a question," Pym asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure, anything you want baby," Janet answered her son.

"Mommy, why did daddy leave," Pym asked sleepily.

The question caught her off guard, she knew Pym would ask eventually, but she never knew that it would be this soon. Janet sat for a minute in silence, letting her son be confused.

"I'll answer that in the morning, now go to sleep," Janet answered her son.

Janet ran out of the room, down the hall to the room she shared with her husband.

"Why did he leave? He left me with our son, why did he have to leave," Janet asked, partially thinking aloud as she cried.

Pepper passed the door a few minutes later to hear her crying. She told Tony to go ahead and not to worry. Pepper knocked on the door. Janet let her in.

"Is this about Hank," Pepper asked.

"Pym asked about him tonight, I don't know what to say. I really didn't expect him to ask about his father," Janet answered.

"I know, but little kids will ask questions, believe me, they will," Pepper said.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep, see you in the morning," Janet responded.

Pepper left the room and headed to her own room. After the adults had all fallen asleep, Pym and Aleron had gotten together.

"Let's go find my dad," Pym said.

"I couldn't agree more," Aleron smiled.

They snuck out of the door, somehow going unnoticed by Banner, who had reverted back to normal. They headed down the streets and somehow ended up in a dark alley way, then were kidnapped by Skrulls.

"Crap, I can't believe we got kidnapped," Pym said.

"Well, we did sneak out of the mansion in the middle of the night, but we should've been safe," Aleron smiled.

They were thrown in a cell in the middle of the ship with Captain America.

"Pym, Aleron, what are you two doing here," Cap asked.

The two looked at him in confusion, clearly they didn't understand what had happened.

"Can you please tell us what happened," Aleron asked quietly.

"Well, I was kidnapped by the Skrulls in a warehouse and one of them turned to look like me to avoid suspicion and I am here," Cap said.

"Well, we snuck out of the house at midnight to find Pym's dad, he left for some reason or another and were jumped in an alley way by those idiot skrulls. We have to get out of here somehow. I always have my armor with me," Aleron said, her armored backpack activating and she was able to bust out of the cell.

She was somehow able to take an escape pod and they landed safely on Earth, oddly enough in front of an apartment building. The three decided to go in. They confused the manager, who was at the front desk.

"We're looking for Hank Pym," Steve said.

"Apartment 5B," the manager said.

"Thank you," Steve responded.

The group of 3 headed to Hank's apartment and Steve knocked on the door. The door was opened a few minutes later.

"What are you doing here, Steve," Hank said, his voice calm, but sleepy.

"Daddy," Pym squealed delighted.

"Henry, what are you doing here," Hank asked, picking up his son.

"I was looking for you," Pym responded.

"Does your mother know you're here," Hank asked.

"Nope, she's asleep," Pym chimed.

"Steve," Hank asked.

"I was kidnapped by Skrulls way before you left," Steve responded.

"Daddy will you come back home," Pym asked, looking into his father's eyes.

"Yeah, I'll come home, but for tonight, let's get some sleep," Hank said, carrying his son into the small apartment.


End file.
